This invention relates to earth-working equipment, and, more particularly, to more efficient use of vibration energy as an aid to the operation of front end loaders and the like.
Front end loaders are in common use on construction sites and elsewhere. A front end loader generally comprises a large loading bucket for earth digging and loading. The bucket is carried on the front end of a tractor. A tractive force of the tractor pushes the bucket forward to scoop up a load of loose material, and the bucket then can be lifted for carrying and unloading the material. An elongate blade typically extends across the lower front edge of the bucket for assisting penetration of the bucket into the material being scooped up.
There is a need to reduce the tractive force required for a front end loader to penetrate the material being loaded. For example, if the material being loaded suddenly cannot be penetrated, the vehicle can spin its tires when applying a tractive force. Premature tire wear can be a considerable expense for front end loaders but this expense can be avoided by reducing the required tractive force in penetrating the material. In the past, efforts have been devoted to the use of high-frequency vibrating blades on the bucket of a front end loader as an aid to reducing the required tractive force. U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,646 to Oldenburg discloses one prior effort in which the blade is connected to a vibrating eccentric through a bell crank for imparting vibration to the blade in forward and aft directions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,904 to Vaigt et al discloses a power assisted loading bucket having reciprocally mounted teeth at the front edge of the bucket.